The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to sonic sensing.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Security cameras and other devices positioned outside a premises, such as at a front door of a home or business, may be set to trigger notifications upon detecting motion. Such security cameras, however, may trigger false positives that induce false alarms.